iMiss Sam
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Sam has some big news for Freddie and Carly...she's moving to China for half a year! How will Freddie, Sam and Carly cope? SEDDIE, Carly/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first multi chapter iCarly fan fiction. I am once again attempting to write a fanfic about an international school. My last fan fiction had people flaming me because I wrote about the Korean girls at my school. This fan fic will (hopefully) be different, but before I begin I will say that I am basing it off of the people at my school, and I am NOT generalizing about all people of one country OR being racist. I am getting the stuff about China from LIVING in China for almost a year now.

This story is a complete SEDDIE :D

I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Hope you enjoy my fan fiction! Reviews are appreciated, flames not so much.

iMiss Sam

Sam stared over at the boy beside her. "Hey, Freddork."

"Sam, I've been here for an hour." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Why the sudden need to say hello?"

Sam shrugged. "No reason."

Freddie frowned. "Okay, then."

Scowling, Sam turned away. "When's Carly coming back?"

"About an hour or so, why?" Freddie asked, confused.

"I'm tired of being stuck with you, nerd." Sam rolled her blue eyes.

Freddie glared at her. "_Sam."_

"What? It's true." Sam grinned. "Nah, I need to talk to you both."

"I'm glad you finally learned to read a book, Sam." Freddie told her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Fredward, I've known how to read for a year or so now." Sam scowled. "It's actually important this time, so don't laugh."

"Fine," Freddie agreed.

At that exact moment, Carly burst through the door, holding three hot chocolates.

Sam stared at her hot beverage in disbelief. "Carls, I asked for a smoothie! This is not a smoothie! This is just hot milk with chocolate flavor!"

"That would be hot chocolate," Carly laughed. "Sam, the Groovy Smoothie's shut for Chinese May Holiday."

No one noticed as Sam's eyes flashed to the ground. She blinked, twice, and then turned her eyes back to Carly. "What the heck? Why are they celebrating Chinese May Holiday? No one who works at the Groovy Smoothie is Chinese, and we live in America."

Carly shrugged. "Don't ask me, Sam. Anyway, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Sam shifted nervously in her chair. "It's kind of important, okay?"

"Oh, no. Sam actually learned how to eat _like a lady_." Freddie's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets, and then he snickered.

"Shut UP, Fredweird." Sam's eyes went into angry slits, signaling that she was going to kill him. Freddie immediately closed his mouth. "You know how my mom's kind of been on my case all this year? She, along with everyone else in the world, wants me to be more like precious, perfect Melanie. Well, she's finally decided to act on her feelings, and she's decided to ship me halfway around the world to an international school in….China."

Carly was speechless. Freddie, however, was able to choke out, "How long?"

"A half of a year," Sam muttered.

"A WHOLE HALF OF A YEAR?" Carly shrieked. "I can't survive a half of a year without you!"

Freddie, the only one capable of seeing reason, asked, "How will we do iCarly?"

Carly stopped screaming, and began to sob. "No more iCarly!"

"Calm down, Carls." Sam chuckled. "I've already sifted it out. I will broadcast from China, and you guys from right here in Seattle."

"Kind of a double-sided screen, eh?" Freddie smiled softly.

Suddenly, something hit Sam, and she turned to Freddie. "Fredward, can you leave?"

Freddie frowned. "Why-?"

"JUST GET OUT!" Sam screamed. As soon as Freddie was out the door, she began sobbing.

"What am I going to do for a year without you guys?" She cried, hugging Carly. Then she looked up, looking very concerned. "Do people in China eat bacon?"

Carly giggled through her tears. "I don't know, Sam."

"I hope so," Sam whined. "There's no way to survive without meat."

After a while, Sam and Carly finally stopped crying. They finally allowed Freddie to enter the Shay apartment once again.

Freddie looked at Sam. "Sam, are you going to go to a boarding school?"

Grimacing, Sam responded, "Nah. The school I'm going to is just a regular school….just like American high school…but with different people, and it's in China. I'll be staying with an American family there. They've lived all over America- in Missouri, Louisiana, and Ohio mainly. Anyway, they have two daughters and one son. The oldest boy is in 10th grade, then there's a girl our age, 9th grade, and the youngest girl is in 7th grade."

"Cool," Carly said, then frowned. "I bet that girl is going to be your new best friend and then replace me!"

Sam snickered. "No, Carls, no one could ever replace you." She then turned to Freddie. "And no one could ever be as dorky as you."

Freddie smiled, a small smile but it lit up his whole face. "Don't worry, Sam. No one will replace you here, either. No one could ever be as horrible to me as you are."

Sam laughed and punched him in the arm. Freddie doubled over in pain.

"How will we ever survive without you, Sam?" Carly asked, grinning.

"I suppose Freddie will be glad to have me gone, if only for half a year." Sam smiled, but both Carly and Freddie knew it was a fake smile. "Mrs. Briggs will be pleased, as will Principal Franklin, because I won't be in his office every five minutes."

Freddie laughed. "You sure did make school interesting, Sam, and just so you know, I won't be glad to have you gone. Even though you make my life miserable, you're one of my best friends. Nothing will be the same without you."

"Neither will China," Sam sighed. "Though I suppose even if I didn't know you guys, China would still be a heck of a lot different. I bet they don't have ham, and I heard some guy say they eat dog over there. I love dogs!"

"Poor dogs," Carly frowned. "Don't eat any dogs, okay, Sam?"

"No problems there, Carlotta," Sam teased. "I could never eat dog."

"Bring back some Chinese _yuan_, okay, Sam?" Freddie asked. "I need some to add to my money-of-the-world collection."

Sam had to snicker. "You have a money-of-the-world collection? That has to be one of the dorkiest things I have ever heard!" Sam snorted.

"Yes, I do," Freddie said, miffed. "I have a money-of-the-world collection, and I need some Chinese _yuan _and _mao _to add to my collection."

"Terrific," Sam muttered.

Carly gasped. "You're not gonna be here for freshman year."

"Only half," Sam reminded her. "And when I get back, you better have a big party planned with lots of ham and bacon."

Carly grinned. "Done."

So, I'm thinking. Should I alternate chapters between Carly/Freddie and Sam, or what? I could show Sam's experiences in e-mails from Sam to Carly and Freddie, or just write the whole thing about Sam, or alternate chapters. Which one should I do?

Any suggestions are appreciated, except for ones for characters. I have all the characters planned out.

Lastly, this story will end up as Seddie in the end, so keep that in mind. This is not a Creddie. I also know who Carly will end up with .

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Remember, even if it seems like Creddie at times, this story is definitely going to be a Seddie!

Thanks to all of the great people who reviewed or put my story on their story alerts!

I don't own iCarly, Relient K or Family Force 5. Poor me…

Reviews are appreciated, flames not so much.

Carly was crying into his shoulder

Normally, Freddie would have been happy, but today….today was a totally different occasion. It was a solemn one, what with Carly's crying and the look on Sam's face.

She was terrified.

Sam was never even scared, but it was different now. She'd never gone to a country on the side of the world, completely alone, with nothing but a large suitcase and a duffel bag to keep her company.

Both Carly and Freddie were debating whether to break down at Sam's feet. They would cry, beg her not to leave, and grovel there for a few hours….but what good would it do? It would just make the three of them more depressed than they already were.

Sam turned around to face the two bleak faces before her. "Well, I guess this is it."

Sobbing silently, Carly threw her arms around her best friend. "What am I going to do without you?"  
Chuckling, Sam responded, "I already told you. You'll get in a lot less trouble."

"Probably," Carly laughed, stepping back and brushing away stray tears. "Hey, Sam, you still have to hug Freddie."

"That nub?" Sam scoffed. "Why would I do that?"

"I asked you to," Carly frowned. "C'mon, Sam, you're leaving for six months. Are you too chicken to hug Freddie?"

"Too CHICKEN?" Sam yelled. "I'm not scared of anything.

Smirking, Carly replied, "Prove it."

"Fine," Sam muttered, walking up and throwing her arms around him. Startled, Freddie hugged her back. They stayed like that for one second too long.

Carly grinned. "THANK you, Sam."

"Whatever," Sam mumbled. "I need to catch my plane soon, so I have to go now." She frowned.

Carly burst into tears again. "I'm going to miss you so much, Sam."

Sam wore an unfathomable expression. "I'm going to miss you too, Carls. Maybe even you, Frednub. I doubt that there's anyone at my new school as dorky as you."

"Sure, Sam," Freddie scowled, not wanting to waste his last moments with Sam arguing. "Uh, goodbye, Sam. I'll miss you."

"Bye, Fredward!" she yelled, turning the corner, leaving a bewildered Carly and Freddie behind her.

Had the last words Sam had said to them (for six months) been to Freddie, of all people?

But, the weirdest thing, to Freddie at least, was seeing a small tear drift down Sam's face. Just a small tear- but it was proof that even Samantha Puckett had feelings. Freddie believed Sam to be the most indestructible being on the face of Planet Earth, and now even she had a momentary breakdown.

Sam sat on the plane, crying. She plugged in her iPod and put it on shuffle.

The first song that came on was "I Don't Need A Soul," by Relient K. It made her cry even harder. Honestly, the lyrics went: "_I miss you now, I loved you, and I know things could still be worse." _ The chorus also broke her: "_I don't need a soul, no, I don't need a soul to hold. Without you I'm still whole. You and life remain beautiful."_

She was looking for something to cheer her up, because, as she'd constantly been told, Pucketts don't cry. Especially not Sam Puckett, the toughest of the bunch.

She hit the forward button. The next song was "Color of Water," by Family Force 5.

Sadly, even though the song was happy, it just made her more depressed. Sure, it managed to stop her tears, but Sam was still incredibly sad. The lyrics made her wonder why her life could not be like the song any more. The song lyrics went like this: "_Every day is like a walk in the park now, and I'm feeling like I'm so brand new. Love is clear as the color of water and I'm so glad I found you."_

Frustrated, she turned off her iPod, resisting the urge to slam it into the floor and watch as it burst into colorful, satisfying little pieces.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way.

She was (and always would be) Sam Puckett, whether she lived in China or not.

Carly was still crying.

Freddie was beginning to worry if she would ever stop. Sure, the feeling of Carly on his shoulder was sickeningly satisfying, but a big part of him wished Sam was there. Sam would be able to prevent her crying.

But she wasn't, and for the next six months, she wouldn't be.

It was time to get used to it.

Carly woke up on the couch, sitting beside Freddie. Sometime during the night, he'd wriggled as far away from Carly as possible. His shirt was saturated with her tears.

"Freddie, can you please wake up?" Carly asked politely.

"What?" Freddie mumbled, his voice overcome with sleep.

"Your shirt is ruined," Carly complained. "Never mind. Why did you move away from me during the night?"

"I'm sorry, Carly," Freddie muttered. "It just didn't feel right."

"Does this mean you're over me?" Carly asked, feigning sadness.

Freddie appeared pensive for a short moment before answering. "I think I am, actually."

Carly jumped up in joy. "Finally!" Freddie looked at her like she was insane. "Sorry, Freddie, I've just been wanting you to move on for a while now. It's time for you to get a real girl who will love you back, instead of someone that you will fawn over but will never love you back."

Freddie smiled. "I agree." He then frowned. "No internet dating sites though, okay?"

As if on cue, Spencer descended the stairs. "Did someone say something about internet dating? Does this mean I got another date?" His usual goofy smile grazed his face.

Carly rolled her eyes. "No, Spence. We were just talking about how it's time for Freddie to get a girl."

Spencer slowly began to smile an evil smile. "Well, Freddo, looks like you've found yourself a perfect helper."

"Yes, Spencer, because your relationships have been SO successful," Freddie said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you've noticed," Spencer replied, not catching on to the sarcasm. "Now the first thing you do is..." Spencer began, but Freddie wasn't paying attention. Instead he was mouthing to Carly, "HELP ME."

Carly gigged, not noticing that Freddie still looked pained for a reason that wasn't Spencer Shay.

So there you have it. Freddie is already missing Sam, Sam is crying for one of the first times ever, and Spencer is going to help Freddie get a girl.

Again, I need your help. Should I tell Sam's part of the story through e-mails or alternating chapters? Please review and tell me! I have only one vote for e-mails.


	3. EMails and Plans

**Hey, I'm back!  
I know it was really dumb of me to leave it on hiatus for so long, but I didn't have many ideas. Finally, I got some! E-mails won, so until a certain part of the story Sam will only be heard in e-mails. Please review for a third chapter, and please read my other stories- two oneshots and one twoshot **

_From: Sam Puckett (__)_

_To: Carly Shay (__), Freddie Benson (__)_

_Subject: I MADE IT!_

_Ni hao! I just learned how to say hello in Chinese. Yes, Fredward, I LEARNED._

_So, here I am in China._

_The first thing I heard when I stepped off the plane was a guy hacking a loogie. He sounded a lot like me, so I attempted to talk to him. He stared at me blankly, said something along the lines of "Ting bu dong," and walked away._

_I then came face to face with my "adoptive" family. I noticed that the oldest boy, Taylor Mason, was a lot like other guys Carly has liked. He's tall, blonde and preppy, wearing plaid shorts and a name-brand shirt. He is definitely not my type, though. His sister, Jessy, seems a lot like me. She was wearing an Australian shirt and loose basketball shorts, with brown hair in a ponytail. Then there's the youngest, who seems to be much like Carly. She was wearing a tight pink shirt with a denim skirt, and her hair down and loose._

_Jessy introduced herself. It turns out she loves cars, dogs, black, hoodies, and eating food. She's also an artist, not a sculptor like Spencer, but more of the drawing type. I think she and I will get along just fine._

_Anyway, I haven't had any bacon yet. Jessy says Chinese bacon is nasty._

_I wish you guys were here._

_I'm so freakin' tired. Did you know that China is 12 hours ahead? I didn't._

_Hope you guys are having a great time. Fredweird, have you found a replacement tormentor? If you have, when I get back, you're so dead._

_I miss you guys. _

_-Sam_

Carly and Freddie skimmed the e-mail over one last time before sighing.

"Sounds like she's having fun," Freddie muttered.

Carly nodded. "Yeah, I miss her."

Freddie looked down. "Look, this is hard to admit, but I do too."

Carly smiled softly at him. "Freddie, I know she misses you too. You know…I've been thinking."

"About what?" Freddie asked.

"Sam." Carly replied.

Freddie began to grow irritated. "Well, duh, we all are. She just moved to freaking China."

Carly rolled her eyes. "You didn't let me finish. Wow, that's a first. Well, anyway, what I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me was that we should visit her in China!"

"Do you know how much that costs?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but we can just do a couple of ads on iCarly….not jank ads like that Techfoot, but for actual good products, and then we could visit Sam." Carly explained. "Plus, I have a couple hundred left from the Techfoot deal."

"Me too," Freddie remembered. "Maybe this could actually work."

_To: Sam Puckett (__) _

_From: Carly Shay (__)_

_Subject: MISS YA!_

_Hey, Sam! Ni hao, as I'm sure you've said lots of times by now._

_I'm so glad you're getting along with your new family. They all sound awesome, especially Jessy and her brother TAYLOR! Is he seriously hot? I'd love to meet them all sometime, and ya know what, I might just get the chance._

_Freddie (or as you would say, Fredgeek or something) and I were talking today and I wondered if we would be able to visit you in China. Freddie and I have $500 each left from that jank Techfoot ad and we figured if we ran a couple of ads (good ones) on iCarly then we could pay for us to come visit you in China! Of course, that is, if you want us to come._

_Don't worry, Freddie hasn't found a replacement tormentor. Like he would let anyone else bully him like that._

_You do know that "ting bu dong" means I don't understand….I looked it up…Sam, a lot of Chinese people don't speak English._

_I (and Freddie ;)) miss you!_

_Don't forget about iCarly tomorrow night….well, I guess it's the morning of the day after tomorrow for you._

_-Carly_

_To: Sam Puckett (__) _

_From: Freddie Benson (__) _

_Hi, Sammy ;) Or ni hao, ni hao ma? __Women hen hao._

_Your family sounds great, though I'm not that interested in the hotness of Taylor. Anyway, I KNOW you can learn. How could I forget the time you read that book and we had that bet…ahhh._

_Dude, I haven't found another tormentor. There's not a lot of people in Seattle lining up to daily insult me and bully me. If I did, would you be jealous? :P JK JK JK! Don't kill me when I see you next._

_Anyway, I'm sure Carly's already e-mailed you with all the deets about our trip, so I hope you want us to come, even me :P_

_Well, hopefully see ya soon. Don't forget about iCarly tomorrow!_

_-Freddork_

Carly and Freddie finished up their responses to Sam.

"Not a lot has changed since Sam left," Freddie sighed.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. She's only been gone for two weeks."

Freddie laughed. "Do you think a lot will change before we go and visit her? Do you think we'll change?" he paused. "Do you think she'll change?"

Carly sighed. "Well, probably, Freddie. People change over time. But hopefully none of us will change too drastically."

"Hopefully not," Freddie echoed. "You think she'll go for that Taylor dude?"

Carly smirked. "You jealous, Freddie?"

Freddie blanched. "Of course not! I was just wondering."

Carly thought for a second. "Nah, Taylor's not her type, or so it seems from her e-mail. However, she IS starting school soon, so who knows what kind of guys she'll meet there." Carly noticed the mad expression on Freddie's face and smirked. "But I'll be happy if she finally gets a boyfriend, a guy who likes her for the wonderful person she is."

"Yeah, sure." Freddie leaned down to check his watch. "I gotta go, my mom will yell at me if I'm too late getting back. See ya later, Carls."

"Yeah, bye! See ya, Freddie!" Carly yelled after him, wondering why Freddie was acting so weird.

**So there you have it! There's the first bit of Seddie- a little bit of Sam jealousy (**_Fredweird, have you found a replacement tormentor? If you have, when I get back, you're so dead) _**and a LOT of Freddie jealousy. Plus a possible visit to Sam! And the first subtle hint of who Carly will be with in the end, well, not so subtle. I bet you've all figured it out. This is a kind of filler chapter, I don't like it so much, but as the story progresses it will be better, don't worry. Thanks for reading **** remember, reviews make my day!**


	4. EMails and Admitting

**So, here's the next chapter! Since it's summer, I have a lot of time to write ;). Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Please remember to review; it helps me to keep going with the story.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER **

Carly was pacing around the room when Freddie barged through the door. A confused look crossed Freddie's face. "Carly, what are you doing?"

"Freddie!" Carly yelled. "It's been two weeks!"

Confused, Freddie asked, "Two weeks since what?"

"Two weeks since we last talked to Sam!" Carly screamed. "Freddie, aren't you worried? She could've died or something for all we know! She could have a terminal illness! Or worse, she could have," Carly gulped, "A new best friend."

Freddie rolled his eyes, crossing the room. He placed a friendly hand on Carly's shoulder. "Carls, I miss her too." He began, adding a secret, "more than you could ever know," under his breath. "But, we don't have to worry all the time. I mean, she's SAM. She's pretty good at protecting herself. And before you know it, we'll be over there visiting Sam."

Carly relaxed a little. "I hope so."

"Look, you've got a new e-mail," Freddie pointed at the screen, walking a little closer to Carly's computer. "And guess who it's from."

_From: Sam Puckett_

_To: Carly Shay, Freddie Benson_

_Hey, sorry bout the wait, guys. School started a week ago and I was busy with that. I mean, it's sophomore year! _

_School's gone great. There's only one boy in my class, Ryan, and he's not my type, so you don't have to be jealous, Fredweird. Ryan's too….perfect for me, all sporty and stuff, plus too good at almost everything. Though he's suckish at tech stuff, don't worry, Benson. Plus, he's off limits- he and Jessy are dating._

_There are a lot of cool girls at the school, and a couple of dramatic-preppy-annoying ones I try to shy away from. One girl, Mallory, seems pretty cool. She's an expert at sarcasm and is really funny. There's a girl here who reminds me a lot of you, Carly, though she's no replacement. Her name is Sophia and she never gets in trouble. She's also really smart. There's another girl, April, who's pretty much boy-obsessed, and a girl named Isabelle (Call her Izzy, or you're dead). Izzy's kind of like me (gets in trouble often, sarcastic) but she's not much of a fighter and is too obsessed with fashion and makeup. There are two more girls-Abei (pronounced Abby) is really weird. She watches Barbie, Teletubbies and Boohbah and wears really old-fashioned clothes. (There's you a girlfriend, Freddork) The last is Kary (pronounced the same as Carrie) who's way too preppy for my likings. Then, of course, Jessy and I finish off the class._

_Guess what we had for lunch today! Barbecue! Even though it was Korean barbeque, it stopped my meat cravings. __ Chinese don't eat much meat, and ham's almost impossible to find. So's bacon! What is wrong with them?_

_That'd be incredibly awesome if you could come visit! I would freak! You could meet all the peeps in my class, they've heard allllllllllll about you. (and yes, I do mean all, Freddork, down to your antibacterial undies). _

_Mallory, Sophia, Jessy and Kary all watch iCarly. I'm sure some of them (maybe not Kary) would love to be a guest star on the iCarly reuniting episode! I'll send you guys the name of my city, the best airport/ airlines and all that in a separate e-mail._

_Yes, Carly, in your eyes, Taylor's probably seriously hot._

_Yes, Freddork, if you find another tormentor, you're dead meat. Not because I'm jealous… and yes, I remember that bet __ Wo ye hen hao. Oh yeah, DON'T CALL ME SAMMY EVER AGAIN._

_Hope this long e-mail makes up for the lack of updates! I miss you guys A LOT and wish you were here!_

_-Sam_

Carly sighed. "Well, she's alive."

"Sadly," Freddie coughed.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Oh, come ON, Freddie. I think everyone in the world knows you don't hate Sam."

"Then what do I feel towards that blonde headed demon?" Freddie challenged.

"Gosh, Freddie, everyone knows you like her." Carly walked over to the computer. "Check it out."

She typed _Seddie _into the search bar for images and it came up with 8,820 results. Freddie gasped at the many pictures of he and Sam together from past webcasts. "How…what…why?" was all he could say.

Laughing, Carly told him, "See?"

"I do NOT like Sam," Freddie lied.

Carly smiled. "I think you should tell her when we go to visit her."

Tired of denying it, Freddie replied, "Fine."

"Okay," Carly grinned. "So, how'd you like Gibby today?"

"I can't believe his mom made him go to Fat Camp," Freddie laughed. "But I bet Tasha's happy."

"Why, cause he looks good?" Carly snickered. "Hey, have you been working out?"

"Uh, yeah," Freddie blushed. "Why?"

"Did you do it so Saaaaaaaam could see how much you've changed?" Carly teased.

"No," Freddie stated, obviously lying.

"Freddie," Carly reprimanded.

"Yes," Freddie turned red, causing Carly to crack up. "I'm going to e-mail Sam back. See ya, Carls."

"Bye, Freddie," Carly answered, still laughing.

_From: Freddie Benson_

_To: Sam Puckett_

_Hey, Sammo. ;) That better?_

_Anyway, what makes you think I'd be jealous of this Ryan guy anyway? He sounds like a nub. Glad to hear you've got new friends (to replace Carls and I, jk). Are there any techy people?_

_Guess what I had for lunch today? Ribs, lots and lots of 'em. Jealous yet, Princess Puckett?_

_Why the heck did you tell them about my underpants? Wait, how did you know about my undies? Did my mom tell you? And, as soon as I get there, they're gonna know allllllll about you too, down to your I 3 Las Vegas underwear. Be ready._

_Can't wait till the reunion show! Our last show was awesome, but it wasn't the same __ (The split screen thing was a little weird). We got a lot of comments asking stuff like when you were coming back, if we missed you, and if we were going to visit. See, the people want you here! Haha._

_Oooh, Princess Puckett, sounds like you ARE jealous. Can't even think of another excuse, that's pathetic for Sam the Tormentor. Maybe I should find a replacement._

_I'll check out the flight info. Hopefully they'll be a good flight at a cheap price (unlike the Japan flight, remember that?)._

_In the way of news for Ridgeway High, Gibby went to Fat Camp! He's now a normal weight and Carly thinks he's hot. Don't tell her I told you that! Also, someone's been working out (and no, it's NOT Gibby). Spencer sold a sculpture of a giant beavecoon. Mr. Howard was fired for "torturing students instead of teaching students". Uh, nothing else to report._

_As hard it is to say, I miss ya too, Sammo. _

_Hopefully see ya soon!_

_-Freddie_

_PS: You should reply sooner. Don't tell Carly I told you this, but she keeps pacing and worrying if you take too long to reply._

_To: Sam Puckett_

_From: Carly Shay_

_Hey, Sam!_

_I'm pretty sure Freddie's arranging the flight information. I suck at that._

_Don't replace me! __ But, your friends sound really awesome! Can't wait to meet them! What did you tell them about me? I'm also SUPER excited to meet Taylor- he better be as hot as you're making him out to be, and not a dork, or you're dead! (Yeah, right, I can't beat you up). _

_I had spaghetti tacos for lunch today. I bet you miss those, don't ya?_

_I can't wait to come visit! It's great that all your friends watch iCarly. We must be pretty popular then._

_I was worried when you didn't send an e-mail, but glad to hear you're doing just fine. Guess what? Gibby went to Fat Camp and now he doesn't look half bad! Maybe you and Gibby should go out when he comes to visit….nah, Gibby's not coming to visit you. We told him about it and he screamed and ran away. Besides, he and Tasha are still going steady. I have my ideas about who you should date._

_I miss you a lot! _

_LYLAS, Sam! Wish you were still here! Counting the days till we come visit (Well, I will be once we find out the flying dates)_

_-Carly_

**Okay, I didn't like this chapter much. But now, the first secret is revealed. Freddie likes Sam! **** And he's working out to impress her….though Sam, of course, isn't easily impressed. Gibby has grown up! Notice how Freddie's e-mail is longer than Carly's, and Sam includes more (longer) notes to Freddie than to Carly. Plus Sam is possibly jealous! **

**The next chapter is Sam-centric, then a Ridgeway High-centric (two fillers), then some more e-mail drama stuff. THEN THE VISIT STARTS! **

**Please review! Hope you all liked it….even though I didn't like this one, it seemed suck-ish. I bet Sam's POV will be easier for me.**


End file.
